separated
by Firewolf27
Summary: The doctor came in and spoke quickly. As he spoke cat and dogs eyes kept growing larger, is it even possible? there is only one complication though... but cat's okay with it.
1. The begining

It was another normal day, or as normal as you could get in Nearburg. Our favorite conjoined brothers sat at a round table, eating breakfast. cat was dinning on a piece of extra crispy toast while Dog was eating some sort of meat mush, cat looked mildly disgusted. Dog looked up at his brother excitedly, food covering his face and said, "So cat! What are we gonna do today? Huh?" cat glanced warily out the window, where the rain had been pouring down since 12pm. "Well, we're not going outside. I can tell you that."

Dog cast a sad glance at the window, "Oh come on cat! Lets go outside just this once! I wanna play in the puddles!" Cat's response was blunt as he got up and went to the refrigorator to get some milk, "No." Dog argued slightly, "But yesterday we went to the fish market because you wanted to! And after that i didn't go outside the rest of the day because you wanted to finish your book! could we please just-"

cat nearly spat out his milk, "I just remembered! We have a doctors appointment today! Hurry up and get ready or we'll be late!" As cat began to get everything they would need together he didn't notice Dog sigh sadly at not being able to play in the puddles. "Come on, Dog!" Dog quickly scarfed down the rest of his breakfast as the brothers walked out the door.

****

cat burst into the hospital, shivering as water trickled down his fur. Even though he had worn his brand new rain coat he still managed to get wet!

cat quickly pulled him and his brother up to the check in desk (not checking to see if he accidently pulled his brother to the ground), "Are you checking in?" asked a snooty-looking rabbit who was at the desk. "Terrific, i'm wet and now I have to deal with her." cat mumbled under his breath before adding, loud enough that she could hear him, "Yes." He filled out the neccisary papers and dragged Dog to the waiting area, "Cat, why are we here again?" cat sighed irritably, "I already told you, we're here so the doctor can make sure our spine is okay."

"Oh" Dog said quietly.

Finally they were called to the doctors office, where they would hear life changing news.

****

Catdog sat quietly on the uncomfortable, paper-wrapped "bed". The nurse had said. "The doctor will see you soon." oh how she lied. When the doctor finally came in he had an odd look on his face, "catdog, i have a... proposition for you"

Catdog sat up, Cat was the one who replied, "What proposition?" he was suspicious, who wouldn't be?

The doctor spoke with confidence, "In the near town of Farburg a dog and a cat were shot. Yes, they are going to die, But the good news is they donated their body to science! So we would like to ask, catdog... Do you want to be separated?"

Silence settled like a heavy blanket across the room, shock showing on the brothers faces. "Be sepatated...?" Dog asked slowly, as if having a hard time processing the information.

"H-how much will it cost?" don't get cat wrong, he loved his brother but it would be nice to do stuff by himself.

"That's the joy of it! It's completly free!" Catdog's jaw dropped, "Your kidding, right?"

The doctor grinned at Cat, "Nope, You are our testers, so it's completly free! but there is one, tiny complication..."

Dog tilted his head to the side, "What is it?"

The doctor now looked uneasy, "Well... The Dog thats dying has... Male parts, but the cat..."

It clicked in both their heads at the same time, "WHAT?" they both shouted.

"I'll just leave you to discuss amongst yourselves..." He slipped away.

There was a long silence between that, Cat's face was twisted up in thought. Dog really, _really_, _**really**_, wanted his own legs. Then he could play in the rain all the time! But he would give them up if his brother didn't want them, it was just the way he was.

Dog spoke first, "I don't think-"

He was cut off for the second time that day, "No, Dog. I can tell you want your own legs and...to be honest, you deserve them." he sighed, "I was so caught up being selfish that i didn't think about what _you _wanted to do, today is an example! All yesterday you were nice enough to do what i wanted and what did i do? I told you we wern't going out in the rain even though you wanted too." He sighed again, "If you getting legs means that i have to be a girl then so be it." He smiled feebly.

Dog's face almost split in half at the size of his smile, "Thank you, Cat!" He tackled his brother in a hug, "I guess it's a good thing your bisexual!"

Cat's face shone scarlet, "Dog!"

The doctor stepped in, "So... are you in?"

Catdog looked at each other before speaking in unison, "Yes."

****

**I do not own catdog! really, i don't! **

**Anyways, this story has been brewing in my head for **_**ever**_**, i just had to do it! be expecting another update soon!**

**...Reviews?**


	2. The deed is done

Dog's eyes fluttered open, for a moment he was confused by hIs surroundings, where was he? Then It all came rushing back. The doctor appointment. The conversation he and Cat had. The moment the stepped on the helicopter. The moment they were put under anastisia.

Cat had agreed to become a _girl_, for him. woah.

A young female wolf nurse walked Into his room. She had silvery gray fur and bright yellow eyes, she was carring a clipboard. She glanced up at him and her eyes widened slightly, "Your up too? Man, ya'll woke up _way_ earlier than we expected."

"'Ya'll'? You mean Cats up too?" Dog asked excitedly.

She smiled, "Yup, but neither of you can see each other. You both still need to heal." Dog deflated slightly.

He quickly regained his excitment, "Okay, Mrs..." He squinted at her nametag, "Mrs. Carro!"

She smiled, "Do you mInd If I check a few things? Just real quick?"

"Go ahead!" Dog smIled at her goofily. She moved forward and checked a few machines, muttering and writing things down the whole time. She moved towards him and quickly pulled away his white hospital cover, and examined his legs.

Dog didn't have time to be embarassed about a woman being that close to his... ehem... _parts_. He was to preoccupied looking at his legs.

Whoever they had belonged to had kept them in good shape, you could tell they had been a runner of some sort. The fur was smooth, dyed the same color as his fur, but there was something about them he didn't like...

He couldn't feel them, that was it.

"Is it bad i can't feel them!" He sounded slightly paniced.

"No, no." she reasured, "Thats whats supossed to happen! Your brain is still trying to connect nerves. You see, when we put the legs on you, they didn't quite match. So we had to do the best we could. We forcefull connected the nerves in you torso and the nerves in those legs together, given time you will be able to feel them and eventually, walk. We also had to force you spines to match up." She smiled.

"Oh..." He experimentaly tried to wiggle his toes, they twitched. "Hey! is that good?"

She looked absolutly shocked, "Thats more than just _good_, thats amazing! Your brain is adapting at a much faster pace! Extrodinary! I've never seen anything like it." She quickly began scribbling something down on her clipboard.

"Hi Ho Diggity!" He began to wiggle his toes again, this time with more determination.

"I'm doing it! I'm doing it!"

After Dog finished his wiggling, he was worn out. This had taken a bunch of energy.

He yawned loudly, "I think i'm going to bed." He grabed his covers and pulled them over his body.

The nurse smiled, "Hae a nice nap!" She quickly stepped out of the room.

Dog finnaly fell asleep, he dreamt of him and Cat. Both in seperate bodies, running side by side.


	3. Tragedy

Cat felt something tightly wrapped around her face, she couldn't even open her eyes.

"Um... Is anyone around me? I can't really see..." She trailed off, noteing the difference in her voice than what it used to be.

A suprised, and obviously female, voice replied, "Your awake! Already?" then added, in a quieter voice, "Well I wasn't expecting that." Cat could hear the distinct sound of someone scribbling on a clipboard.

"Who are you?" Cat questioned.

"Oh! Pardon my manners... My name is Lauren Carro, just call me Mrs. Carro!" She said cheerfully.

"Okay... I'm guessing your a nurse?" Cat said.

"Your guess is correct!" Cat could practically _feel _the nurses smile.

"First, why do I have gauze and stuff around my face?"

"You don't remember?" She sounded mildly suprised, "You asked, and I quote, to 'make you a pretty girl'. They did an awesome job.

"Yay!" Cat cheered quietly, before getting serious, "Second, how is my brother? Is he...?" _Is he alive? _She was too afraid to ask the question outloud, but she was even more afraid of the answer.

The nurse caught on quickly, "You brother is alive and he doin fine." She reasured, "But I'm going to check on him in a little bit, Would you like me to come back and tell you how he is?"

"That would be awesome! thank you!" Cat smiled.

"Yeah, so... now i'm gonna check your legs. K?" Mrs. Carro said, breaking the small silence that had settled over them.

"Okay." She answered.

She heard the squeaks of her shoes as she made her way over. She shivered at the unexpected cold that flooded her after the hospital sheets were removed.

Then she realized some thing shocking, "I can't feel my legs! Is that natural? Did something go wrong? Am I PARALIZED!"

"Calm down, wackadoo!" Cat had no idea is she calmed down at the sound of her voice, or if she was just confused speechless at the word "wackadoo".

"Theres no need to flip out! It's natural for that to happen. Your brain still needs time to adjust..."

Cat cocked her head, her brain needed time to adjust?

Experimentaly she tried to move her foot, it didn't move. Not even a little wiggle!

"well, you seem to be doing well! No abnormalities. I'll go check your brother!" She quickly strode to the door, but before leaving she called back, "See ya later!"

The door shut, and for a moment, everthing was okay. Then, suddenly, everything that had been done came crashing down.

Cat was freaking out. Her heartbeat began to pick up, she could hear the beeping intervals grow smaller in the back ground. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't get it to slow.

Suddenly all she wanted to do was feel her legs, and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't. That sent her into an even worse panic attack.

Suddenly, everything went black as cat went into carrdiac arest. The last concious thought from cat was that if she died she would leave dog with no one, that was one of the key factors that helped her hold on.

**Hey guys! I do not own catdog!**

**I really hoped you enjoyed! It was hard to write this chapter though... I kept calling cat a him or he, even though he is now a she. D: I feel bad about making cat have a heart attack, but I needed a very intense tragedy to occur to get the story moving forward. I do not hate cat! Cat is actually my favorite character.**

**...reviews?**


	4. In what?

Okay, Maybe Dog overreacted just a _tiny_ bit to the news that Cat had a heart attack.

Well, if pulling himself out of bed and crawling halfway to Cats room before he was sedated was considered tiny then... yeah.

As soon as Dog woke up he furiously pushed the button that called for a nurse. A familiar voice spoke when the nurse finally arrived.

"Well, I can see your awake! Stop pushing the button, moron." Mrs. Carros' voice was tight, as if she was under alot of presure. Her sneakers squeaking loudly as she made her was over to him indicated she was frustrated, Dog paid no mind to it at the moment.

"What happened to my bro- sister?" He demanded, voice faltering at the end.

Mrs. Carros' shoulders drooped at his question, showing him how secretly tired she was.

"We had her in the ICU until 4 a.m. After a bit, we got her stable. She'll be fine, infact, her heart attack may have boosted her development abit."

Dog was confused, "Boost her development? What do you mean?"

Mrs. Carro decided to take a seat in a nearby plastic chair to explain everything too him.

"The heart attack gave her brain a little... "Shock" so to speak. The "shock" pushed her brain to connect faster, effectivly making it so she could move her feet and toes. At this rate, she'll probably gain her walking ability before you."

Dog nodded, it made sense. "Is she awake?"

shook her head, "No, not yet, But i'm waiting for it!" She smiled.

Dog sighed, "Sorry for... you know... flipping out."

He felt his face flush with embarassment. She laughed, he heard his heart rate pick up.

Thats when he suddeny actually _noticed_ how pretty his nurse was.

She was, he estimated, a few inches shorter than him. Her eyes were bright, sunflower yellow and shone with a beautiful light. He noticed the way her wavy silver hair was pulled up into a tight ponytail, and how it was so smooth. Not a hair out of place. She had te perfect figure. She was moderatly skinny, she kept herself in good shape, she was... gorgeous.

The dark blue scrubs she wore scrunched around her waist and did her no justice in the breast area, but he could tell how she really looked.

Wait, wait, _wait, __**wait**_! Was he... was he in _love_ with his _nurse_?

No! _Definatly_ not! He just... Emotions! He was vunerable after what happened to Cat, and this was just his weird way of releasing them?

Yeah! That was it!

...Wasn't it?

**Woah! Intense... I think. Well, chapter... 4? 3? I don't even know... Ignore my spelling errors (if there are any)!**

**Well, hope you liked it!**

**...Reviews?**


	5. Done

It's been 5 months scince Cat's heart attack. Everything was going smoothly, They could both stand! well... kind of.

Two wooden bars stood about 4 feet away from each other, and cat had both of her hands on either side of the bars. She was putting most of her weight on her legs and she was suprised... They actually held.

Feeling worn out she settled her self down back in her wheel chair. She rolled over to watch her brother. He had made signifigant progress, they were both almost at the same level.

She had noticed her brothers' _liking_ to Ms. Carro. smiling, she cheered when he finally managed to put a bit of weight on his legs. Glancing up at her he smiled they had become alot closer through this seperation.

They both ened up rolling back to their now shared hospital room. Smiling, they both drifted into fitful sleeps.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Cat finnaly got a chance to give dog his present (Ms. Carro bought it for cat when cat asked her to.) Handing the wraped up box to dog, she backed up, waiting for him to open it. He opened it and gasped, inside was a royal blue collar. On the tag was 'Brother'.

He looked up at her and smiled, "I remember you saying you always wanted a collar... so there ya go!"

Dog was near tears at the thoughtful gift. "thanks..." He wispered.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Dog walked beside Cat. "Did i have to wear a dress, Dog?" She asked.

It was their first day back in town, dog had on a stroped purple jacket and his collar. And cat?

Cat was wearing a white dress with dark purple bubbles, it fit her figure tightly. There was a small hole in the back were her tail stuck out.

"Yes! I want everyone to see the new us!" He said.

They rounded the corner and collided into the people they were dreading to see.

The greaser Dogs.

Shriek had grown. Had filled out, she wore basically the same out fit, except for the shirt. It was a plain black now. She looked good. Lube and Cliff looked basically the same.

They stared in wonder at the two familiar animals.

Cat summoned all her courage, narrowed her eyes and spoke, "Excuse me." Her voice was cold and clipped. They moved aside quickly, not seeing this side of cat before.

She stalked past, heels clicking. Dog hurried to catch up.

This new body is gonna be _fun_.

**Firewolf27~Firewolf27~**

**Thats it! I'm done, thank you. don't ask for more, you guys are luky i made this chapter. I almost deleted it. I just have no desire to continue it.**

**I don't own Catdog. never did, never will.**

**:3**


End file.
